bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dangai
| image = | polish = | kanji = 断界 | capital = | form of government = | ruler = | administration = | leader = | military = | currency = | manga debut = Rozdział 70 | anime debut = Odcinek 21 }} jest przestrzenią znajdująca się pomiędzy Soul Society a światem żywych. Stanowi swoiste przejście między nimi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 70, strona 9 Przegląd The Dangai was originally both a penal colony and a passage to the świat ludzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strona 4 The and the are remnants of its time as a penal colony, they also act as means of defence against unwanted intruders. The Dangai is an isolated space which is surrounded by numerous stacked-up layers of time's current, resulting in it being a place where the density of time within it is extremely high when compared to other exterior dimensions. To be precise it is over 2,000 times denser, meaning that when one hour passes in outside worlds, an equivalent of 2,000 hours pass inside the Dangai. The Kōtotsu exists to stop anyone from lingering in the Dangai and possibly exploiting this time distortion.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strona 17 While the Dangai can be used to journey to and from Soul Society, Shinigami who have Jigokuchō do not use the Dangai to travel between Soul Society and the Living World. It is only used for that purpose by individuals who do not have a Jigokuchō. Indeed, even if these individuals pass through the Senkaimon with a Shinigami, they will be expunged into the Dangai due to their lack of Jigokuchō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 231, strona 5 Kōryū thumb|right|Metoda Kaikyō Kotei użyta przez Isshina jest nurtem przepływającym przez Dangai w celu powstrzymania wrogów, np. Hollowów, przed jego użyciem. Nurt powstrzymuje dusze przed poruszaniem się i nawet, gdy jedna stopa zostanie złapana, całe ciało jest niemożliwe do poruszenia. Porusza ścianami, łapiąc każdego, kto ich dotknie. Przemierzając Dangai, Uryū Ishida i Ichigo Kurosaki (próbując uratować Uryū używając Zangetsu) zostali prawie złapani przez nurt. Na szczęście została złapana jedynie peleryna Ishidy, więc Chad był w stanie go uwolnić. Podczas swojej ucieczki do Soul Society, Orihime Inoue użyła Santen Kesshun by zablokować Kōtotsu połączonym z Kōryū i uciec, ale Yoruichi Shihōin skrzyczała ją za takie zachowanie, ponieważ gdyby któreś z Shun Shun Rikka zetknęłoby się z nurtem, cała grupa zostałaby zabita. Jeśli Shinigami użyliby swojego Zanpakutō, również zostaje złapany przez Kōryū.Bleach manga; Rozdział 70, strona 10 Kiedy zapadnie decyzja, że jest to konieczne, Kōryū może zostać zatrzymane, używając metody nazwanej . Zazwyczaj Shinigami liczebnie wchodzą do wymiaru i używając specjalnej metody, wlewając swoje Reaitsu do nurtu. Jednakże niektóre pojedyncze jednostki mogą zatrzymać nurt na krótki okres czasu, ale jedynie przez wbicie czterech małych ostrzy w różnych miejscach ścian Dangai. Isshin Kurosaki twierdzi, że ktoś o jego poziomie może zatrzymać nurt nie dłużej niż na 2000 godzin, nawiązując do czasu panującego w Dangai. Obszerne przeszukanie w psychologii Dangai pozwala na zyskanie manipulacji czasu/przestrzeni, jak zrobił to Kagerōza Inaba, 7 oficer 12 Dywizji.Bleach anime, Odcinek 323 Kōtotsu thumb|right|Kōtotsu zmiata wszelkich intruzów lub zagrożenia The , is the Dangai equivalent to a street sweeper. The Kōtotsu appears once every seven days to cleanse the area - killing anyone and everything that makes contact with it - to assure that no one can loiter and take advantage of the time distortion. It looks like the same material making up the Precipice World, only moulded into the shape of a bullet train, and a golden eye at the upper-center of its body. If the Kōtotsu touches a Zanpakutō or other spiritual weapon, the user and weapon are trapped, since the Kōtotsu's body is flowing with the Kōryū current.Bleach manga; Rozdział 71, strony 7-9 Soul Society has no means of sealing the Kōtotsu. If a being is caught by the Kōtotsu, they'll be thrown out to a greatly different point in time from when they entered the Precipice World.Bleach manga; Rozdział 408, strona 6 thumb|left|Aizen niszczy Kōtotsu Shinigami are not supposed to be able to harm the Kōtotsu but Shūsuke Amagai using his BakkōtōBleach anime; Odcinek 168 and Sōsuke Aizen in his Hōgyoku fused form''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 407, strona 3 have been able to destroy it. Being chased by the Kōtotsu has shown to lead to time distortion. Ichigo trained for 10 days in the living world, waited 7 days for the Senkaimon, and spent 5 days total afterward, before his 3-Day Bankai training. Logically speaking, this is a total of 25 days, which is exactly (at the time) one day before Rukia's execution after Ichigo's training is complete. However, as luck would have it after being chased by the Kōtotsu, Yoruichi and the Ryoka entered a twisted time-space tunnel when they escaped the Dangai, making their actual arrival to Soul Society about 7 days earlier.Bleach manga; Rozdział 132, strona 18 This is stated by Yoruichi in her thoughts on the first day of training, so this left a total of 2 days training left, and 8 days following the training that could possibly be used as an extension. It is later determined that the reason for this particular time distortion was due to Urahara's technology, which made the penalty only end up being a few days. Normally a victim would have been blown away in increments of 100 years and die, as their body would not have been able to keep up with the rapid flow of time. In addition, when Aizen destroyed the Kōtotsu, Gin Ichimaru commented that led to the axis slipping and resulted in them arriving in Soul Society a little further off from Karakura.Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strona 14 Wplątanie w fabułę thumb|right|Amagai przeciwko Kōtotsu Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends traverse the Dangai to invade Soul Society, through Urahara's Senkaimon. They are chased by the Kōtotsu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 71, strony 1-7 After having spent a month training in Soul Society, Orihime uses it to cross back to the Human World with her two Shinigami escorts but is intercepted by Ulquiorra Cifer. The Dangai's defences were turned off at the time.Bleach manga; Rozdział 234, strony 1-9 Later, Isshin opts to use the absence of the Kōtotsu to their advantage by using the Dangai to teach Ichigo the "Final Getsuga Tenshō".Bleach manga; Rozdział 407, strony 17-18 During Kryzys Kasumiōji, the 3 Dywizja is sent there to kill a group of Gillian and the then captain of the 3rd Division, Shūsuke Amagai, uses his Bakkōtō to protect his men by destroying the Kōtotsu, thus winning the trust of the initially hostile 3rd Division. A month after Aizen's defeat, Lieutenants Nanao Ise and Rangiku Matsumoto are walking through the Dangai with their Hell Butterflies when their Hell Butterflies inexplicably turn into energy. Later, Mayuri Kurotsuchi leads an investigation into the Dangai with his lieutenant Nemu, in which they encounter a mis-aligned Kōtotsu emerging from the walls. Also, when Rukia and Ichigo are in transit to Soul Society, they are confronted with a regenerated Kōtotsu, which they are forced to run from.Bleach anime; Odcinek 317 In addition to this, the Dangai records were manipulated by Kagerōza Inaba in order to frame the Substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, as being directly responsible for the disappearances of the Shinigami.Bleach anime, Odcinek 321 Występy w innych mediach The Dangai Precipice World was an integral plot-device for the first Bleach feature length film, Bleach: Memories of Nobody. It inadvertently spawned the Dolina Krzyku, and was revealed to play a role in the creation of Blanks. In the game Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, the Dangai Precipice World appeared as one of the stages. The Kōtotsu also appeared as a distraction to the fighters. Every once in a while it appears from the wall (marked by a flashlight coming from the wall and a noise) and hit the players who are jumping or standing in front of it, dealing damage instead of killing him/her instantly. Zobacz także * Dolina Krzyku * Jigokuchō Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Lokalizacje Kategoria:Świat Bleacha